Hostage/Gallery
''Counter-Strike Hostage1.png|Worker, hostage model Head.png|Severed head Hostage2.png|Suit, hostage model Scientist1.png|Walter, scientist model Scientist1 hd.png|HD version Scientist2.png|Einstein, scientist model Scientist2 hd.png|HD version Scientist3.png|Luther, scientist model Scientist3 hd.png|HD version Scientist4.png|Egon, scientist model Scientist4 hd.png|HD version Gman.png|G-Man Hostage sketch.png|An early sketch of hostage Cs hud hostage panic.png|Unused HUD icon with screaming scientist hostage Locations 747 Cs 747 hostages back.png|Back Cs 747 hostages middle.png|Middle Cs 747 hostages upstairs.png|Upstairs Assault Cs assault hostages1.png|Hostages Cs assault hostages2.png Backalley Cs backalley hostages crates.png|Crates Cs backalley hostages vendingmachines.png|Vending Machines Estate Cs estate hostage basement.png|Basement Cs estate hostage bedroom.png|Bedroom Cs estate hostage downstairs.png|Downstairs Havana Cs havana hostages balcony.png|Balcony Cs havana hostages window.png|Window Italy Cs italy hostages house.png|House Cs italy hostages upstairs.png|Upstairs Militia Cs militia hostages kitchen.png|Kitchen Cs militia hostages garage.png|Garage Office Cs office hostages tspawn.png|T Spawn Cs office hostages projector.png|Projector Room Siege Cs siege hostages backroom.png|Back Room Cs siege hostages sideroom.png|Side Room Counter-Terrorist Training Center Tr hostage zone1.png|Zone 1 Tr hostage zone4 room1.png|Zone 4, Room 1 Tr hostage zone4 room2.png|Zone 4, Room 2 Tr hostage zone4 room3.png|Zone 4, Room 3 Tr hostage zone4 room4.png|Zone 4, Room 4 Tr hostage zone4 room6.png|Zone 4, Room 6 Beta & Early Locations Alley1 Cs alley1 hostages1.png|Front Cs alley1 hostages2.png|Basement Arabstreets Cs arabstreets hostage beheaded.png|Beheaded at CT Spawn Cs arabstreets hostages plant.png|Plant Cs arabstreets hostages security.png|Security Room Assault Cs assault beta1 hostages upstairs.png|Upstairs (First Beta) Cs assault beta2 hostages upstairs.png|Hostages (Second Beta) Bunker Cs bunker hostage.png|Storage Room Cs bunker hostagess.png|Observation Area Desert Cs desert hostages.png|Office Docks Cs docks hodstages basement.png|Basement Cs docks hostages upstairs.png|Control Room Facility Cs facility computerroom.png|Computer Room Hideout Cs hideout hostages bedroom.png|Bedroom Iraq Cs iraq hostage basement.png|Storage Room Cs iraq hostages basement.png|Missile Storage Cs iraq hostages main.png|Radio Room Mansion Cs mansion hostage downstairs.png|Downstairs Cs mansion hostages office.png|Office Office Cs office beta hostages.png|Projector Room Cs office beta hostages tspawn.png|T Spawn Prison Cs prison hostage cell1.png|Cell 1 Cs prison hostages cell1.png|Cell 2 Cs prison hostage cell2.png|Cell 3 Cs prison hostages cell2.png|Cell 4 Ship Cs ship hostages.png|Bottom Siege Cs siege beta1 backroom.png|Back Room (First Beta) Cs siege beta2 backroom.png|Second Beta Cs siege beta6 backroom.png|Sixth Beta Cs siege beta1 sideroom.png|Side Room (First Beta) Cs siege beta2 sideroom.png|Side Room (Second Beta) Cs siege beta6 sideroom.png|Side Room (Sixth Beta) Station cs_station_hostages1.png|Control Room cs_station_hostages2.png|Storage Room Thunder Cs thunder hostages.png|Control Room/T Spawn Tire Cs tides beta2 hostages.png|Upstairs (Second Beta) Cs tides beta3 hostages.png|T Spawn (Third Beta) Wpndepot Cs wpndepot hostages.png|Observation Room Zoption Cs zoption hostages controlroom.png|Control Room Cs zoption hostages lounge.png|Break Area ''Counter-Strike (Xbox) ''Havana Latina.png|Latina model Cs havana csx hostages.png|Window Cs havana csx hostages balcony.png|Balcony Italy Businessman_young.png|Young Businessman model Cs italy csx hostages house.png|House Cs italy csx hostages upstairs.png|Upstairs Miami Blonde.png|Blonde model Cs miami csx hostages office.png|Office Cs miami csx hostages vault.png|Vault Militia Jumpsuit.png|Jumpsuit model Cs militia csx hostages kitchen.png|Kitchen Cs militia csx hostages garage.png|Garage Office businessman.png|Businessman model Cs office csx hostages tspawn.png|T Spawn Cs office csx hostages projectorroom.png|Projector Room Hostage-Rescue Training Schoolgirl.png|Schoolgirl model Cs training hostages house.png|House Counter-Strike: Condition Zero HostageA.png|Hostage A HostageB.png|Hostage B HostageC.png|Hostage C HostageD.png|Hostage D Hostage hud.png|HUD icon Hostage hud alt.png|Alternate HUD icon Locations Downed Cs downed cz hostage1 mines.png|Mines Cs downed hostage2 mines.png| Cs downed cz hostages computerroom.png|Computer Room Havana Cs havana cz hostages balcony.png|Balcony Cs havana cz hostages window.png|Window Italy Cs italy cz hostages house.png|House Cs italy cz hostages upstairs.png|Upstairs Militia Cs militia cz hostages kitchen.png|Kitchen Cs militia cz hostages garage.png|Garage Office Cs office cz hostages tspawn.png|T Spawn Cs office cz hostages projectorroom.png|Projector Room Beta Locations Penal Cs penal cz hostages cells.png|Cells Cs penal cz hostages storage room.png|Storage Room Truth Cs truth cz hostages backroom.png|Back Room Cs truth hostages upstairs1.png|Upstairs Cs truth hostages upstairs2.png| Miami Cs miami cz hostages office.png|Office Cs miami cz hostages vault.png|Vault ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes Businessman body1 ds.png|Businessman body Businessman body2 ds.png| Businessman body3 ds.png| Businessman body4 ds.png| Businessman body5 ds.png| Businessman head1 ds.png|Head Businessman head2 ds.png| Hostage body1 ds.png|Worker body Hostage body2 ds.png| Hostage body3 ds.png|Pilot body Hostage body4 ds.png|Wounded pilot Hostage head1 ds.png|Worker head Hostage head2 ds.png| Hostage head3 ds.png|Pilot head Hostage head4 ds.png|Wounded pilot head Japcop hostage.png|Kidotai hostage model Npc body1 ds.png|Male civilian body Npc body2 ds.png| Npc body3 ds.png| Npc body4 ds.png| Npc body5 ds.png| Npc body6 ds.png| Npc head1 ds.png|Male civilian head Npc head2 ds.png| Npc head3 ds.png| Npc head4 ds.png| Npc head5 ds.png| Schoolgirl body ds.png|Schoolgirl body Schoolgirl head ds.png|Schoolgirl head Scientist body ds.png|Scientist body Scientist head1 ds.png|Scientist head Scientist head2 ds.png| Seal hostage.png|SEAL Team 6 hostage Us gal body1 ds.png|Female civilian body Us gal body2 ds.png| Us gal head1 ds.png|Female civilian head Us gal head2 ds.png| Us gal head3 ds.png| Us gal head4 ds.png| Locations Alamo Cz alamo hostages.png|The two US Nationals held hostage Counter-Terrorist Training Cz training hostages.png|The two volunteer hostages Downed Pilot Cz downed hostage cell.png|Pilot detained in Cell Cz downed hostage village1.png|One of the pilots detained in the Village Cz downed hostage village2.png| DrugLab Cz druglab hostage cell1.png|Cell Cz druglab hostage cell2.png| Fastline Cz fastline hostages.png|Schoolgirls held hostage by the Akunin leader Hankagai Cz hankagai hostage.png|Schoolgirl held hostage by Toshafuni Lost Cause Cz lost hostages.png|German nationals held hostage in the compound Miami Heat Cz miami hostage breakroom.png|Break Room Cz miami hostage conferenceroom.png|Conference Room Cz miami hostage corridor.png|Wounded hostage in the corridor Cz miami hostage lobby.png|Lobby with one hostage tied, one knocked out and one executed. Cz miami hostage manager.png|The bank manager Cz miami hostage office.png|Office Cz miami hostage vault.png|Vault Pipe Dream Cz pipedream hostage controlroom.png|Dead in Control Room Cz pipedream hostage entrance.png|Dead in the facility's entrance Cz pipedream hostage side.png|Dead in the side of the compound Cz pipedream hostage table.png|Dead inside the facility on a table Cz pipedream hostages cell..png|The two last surviving members of the personnel Cz pipedream hostages window.png|The one hostage notifying the Spetsnaz of their presence Cz pipedream hostages window dead.png|The same hostage getting shot shortly after Recoil Cz recoil hostage.png|The Delta Force Sniper held by the Elite Crew Truth in Chaos Cz truth hostage back.png|Back of the compound Cz truth hostage side.png|Side of the compound Cz truth hostage upstairs1.png|Upstairs Cz truth hostage upstairs2.png| Cz truth hostages backroom.png|Back Room ''Counter-Strike: Source Hostage 01.png|Samuel Hostage 02.png|Winston Hostage 03.png|Vance Hostage 04.png|Cohrt Hostage icon css.png|HUD icon Locations Assault Cs assault css hostages office1.png|Office Cs assault css hostages office2.png| Compound Cs compound hostages.png|Barn Italy Cs italy css hostages downstairs.png|Downstairs Cs italy css hostages upstairs.png|Upstairs Militia Cs militia css hostages kitchen.png|Kitchen Cs militia css hostages garage.png|Garage Office Cs office css hostages conference.png|Conference room Cs office css hostages tspawn.png|T Spawn Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Hostage.png|Standard Hostage Hostage varianta.png|Variant A Hostage variantb.png|Variant B Hostage variantc.png|Variant C Hostage carry.png|A hostage being carried v_hostage_arm.png|A hostage's arm in first person perspective Hostage loading0026.png|Loading screen position icon Hostage idle csgo.png|Idle HUD icon Hostage moving csgo.png|Moving HUD icon Hostage cash csgo.png|Rescued HUD icon Locations Agency Cs agency hostage backroom.jpg|Back Room Cs agency hostage conferenceroom.jpg|Conference Room Cs agency hostage frontentrace.jpg|Front Entrance Cs agency hostage tspawn.jpg|T Spawn Cs agency hostages storageroom.jpg|Storage Room Assault Cs assault go hostage office1.jpg|Office Cs assault go hostage office2.jpg| Cs assault go hostage warehouse1.jpg|Warehouse Cs assault go hostage warehouse1.jpg| Cs assault go hostages office.jpg|Office Cs assault go hostages warehouse.jpg|Warehouse Backalley Cs backalley go hostage alley.jpg|Alley Cs backalley go hostage apps1.jpg|Apartment Cs backalley go hostage apps2.jpg| Cs backalley go hostages crates.jpg|Crates Cs backalley go hostages vendingmachines.jpg|Vending Machines Bank (Guardian) Gd bank ryan.jpg|Ryan Jessup held in the bank vault (Bombsite) Cobblestone (Guardian) gd_cbble_lord.jpg|Lord William held in Cobblestone, Bombsite B Cruise Cs cruiser hostage elevator.jpg|Elevator Cs cruiser hostage tcorridorup.jpg|T Corridor Up Downtown Cs downtown hostage backroom.jpg|Back Room Cs downtown hostage littleoffice.jpg|Little Office Cs downtown hostage sideroom.jpg|Side Room Cs downtown hostage tspawn.jpg|T Spawn Cs downtown hostage upstairs.jpg|Upstairs Cs downtown hostages vault.jpg|Vault Insertion Cs insertion hostage barn.jpg|Barn Cs insertion hostage boathouse.jpg|Boathouse Cs insertion hostage villadownstairs.jpg|Villa Downstairs Cs insertion hostage villaupstairs.jpg|Villa Upstairs Cs insertion hostage yellowhouse.jpg|Yellow House Italy Cs italy go hostage balcony.jpg|Balcony Cs italy go hostage downstairs.jpg|Downstairs Cs italy go hostage upstairs1.jpg|Upstairs Cs italy go hostage upstairs2.jpg| Cs italy go hostage winecellar1.jpg|Wine Cellar Cs italy go hostage winecellar2.jpg| Lake (Guardian) Gd lake kincaide.jpg|Alex Kincaide being held on the bombsite Militia Cs militia go hostage.jpg|Garage Cs militia go hostage bathroom.jpg|Bathroom Cs militia go hostage kitchen.jpg|Kitchen Cs militia go hostage shed.jpg|Shed Cs militia go hostage upstairs.jpg|Upstairs Cs militia go hostages downstairs.jpg|Downstairs Cs militia go hostages garage.jpg|Garage Cs militia go hostages kitchen.jpg|Kitchen Motel Cs motel hostage backalley1.jpg|Back Alley Cs motel hostage backalley2.jpg| Cs motel hostage backroom.jpg|Back Room Cs motel hostage backroom3.jpg| Cs motel hostage backroom4.jpg| Cs motel hostage bathroom1.jpg|Bath Room Cs motel hostage bathroom2.jpg| Cs motel hostage dead bathroom.jpg|Dead inside of bathroom Cs motel hostage dead outside.jpg|Dead outside of the motel Cs motel hostage room.jpg|Room Cs motel hostage storageroom.jpg|Storage Room Office Cs office go hostage conferenceroom.jpg|Conference Room, the same spot in which Kenneth Hooks was held hostage by the Phoenix Connexion. Cs office go hostage kitchen.jpg|Kitchen Cs office go hostage storage.jpg|Storage Cs office go hostage tspawn.jpg|T Spawn Cs office go hostages conferenceroom.jpg|Conference Room Cs office go hostages tspawn.jpg|T Spawn Phoenix Compound Coop cementplant alex.jpg|Alex Kincaide held inside of the Cement Plant, in one of the storage rooms. Rush Cs rush hostage garage.jpg|Garage Cs rush hostage snipersnest.jpg|Sniper's Nest Cs rush hostage storageroom.jpg|Storage Room Cs rush hostage vault.jpg|Vault Thunder Cs thunder go hostages computerroom.jpg|Computer Room Cs thunder go hostages controlroom.jpg|Control Room/T Spawn Workout Cs workout hostages backhall.jpg|Back Hall Cs workout hostages inside.jpg|Inside Cs workout hostages tspawn1.jpg|T Spawn Cs workout hostages tspawn2.jpg| Screenshots csgo_hostage1.png|A hostage on his knees after the 21st Mar, 2013 update on Militia. csgo 2013-03-24 11-53-58-85.png|A hostage being carried in 1st person. csgo 2013-03-24 11-56-21-69.png|A hostage carried by an FBI operator. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Alpha & Beta Hostage variantd.png|Variant D Hostage variante.png|Variant E Hostage variantf.png|Variant F Hostage variantg.png|Variant G hostage_standing.png|Pre-update standing pose Hostage 01 csgo.png|Alpha Samuel File:Hostage 02 csgo.png|Alpha Winston File:Hostage 03 csgo.png|Alpha Vance File:Hostage 04 csgo.png|Alpha Cohrt Screenshots CS-Global Offensive Hostages.png|Two hostages in cs_italy before the hostage rescue system update. Category:Faction galleries